The children that made war
by Naie Black
Summary: How can one act of kindness change the fate of the whole world? On Halloween night 1981, someone was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe they were the right ones. Dark!AU in which the war takes a turn for the worst. Rated for violence and character death. Canon pairings... mostly.
1. Green

**I've been working in this for a while and figured oh well why not post it? It just sitting in my imagination. Yes, I know I haven't updated my other story but it's coming through I promise.**

**Summary: How can one act of kindness change the fate of the whole world? On Halloween night 1981, someone was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe they were the right ones. Dark!AU**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Green

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.(1)

Nonetheless, they were.

In hindsight, it wasn't that strange of an occurrence to visit a relative, much less one as close as a sibling, but the Evans sisters had never been close. In fact, they hadn't even talked since the last family wedding -Lily's- when both of their fates had been sealed. Not everyone was aware that Petunia had a sister, and anyone that was, would be extremely surprised if they could see her right now; especially if one considered the strange demands of her sister.

The Dursleys were driving around the town in a completely out of place car -it wasn't luxurious or new but it was well cared for and very clean-; they hadn't seen any other vehicle, new or old. They had been driving around for about an hour now, it was time to admit they were lost. But there was no way in hell that Petunia Dursley would stop and ask for directions in a place like this. She knew. She could _sense _it. These people were not like herself, they were like her sister; weird, bizarre, _freaks._

She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts. If she wanted this to work she would have to stop thinking like that. It would be hard, granted, but Petunia was nothing if not determined. She sighted and addressed her husband.

"Honey, we will have to ask for directions." She could see he was about to protest –seriously, what was it with men and directions?-, but she placed a hand in his arm to stop it.

"Look, there is someone we can ask" She pointed to a random passerby in an attempt to distract him.

Vernon Dursley, wasn't very convinced by his wife's sudden desire to reconnect with her sister in the first place, but he complied because he loved her, and he really didn't have any other option. Petunia had already made up her mind when she retold her plan; she would go ahead either with or without his approval. Besides, he knew it was not a sudden desire, it was actually a perfectly logical decision based in long hours of deliberation.

However, he didn't need to ask for directions, they were not lost. But still, he complied and stopped the car; Dudley was getting restless in his baby seat, anyway. The passerby was dressed completely normal, which reassured him a little. Petunia was the one who spoke.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to know the path to the Bagshot residence?"

The man seemed quite happy to be of help to the outsiders. "You have to turn right in the next street, then left after four streets and follow straight until the crossroad, there you only need to take the dirt road, but I should warn you, the Bagshot Manor has been abandoned for years." Vernon thought he smiled too much. Petunia ignored the warning and thanked the stranger.

They were able to reach their destination in no time. The house was big but not big enough to be considered a manor, thought Petunia. It indeed looked abandoned and decayed but Petunia knew better. She had been warned that her eyes would try to trick her.

Vernon opened the door for her and she retrieved Dudley from his baby seat, they reached for the bell but the door was opened before they had the chance to ring the bell. And old and oddly dressed woman opened the door –not completely thought, only enough to fit her head-; she didn't say anything but looked closely at Petunia and her family like she was trying to see inside them. Needless to say Petunia didn't like it. She knew that stare; she herself used it dairy. She cleared her throat.

"My sister told me you had something for me." It was straight to the point and probably rude but Petunia felt no obligation to this woman.

Bathilda Bagshot took her time to acknowledge the question. She felt the envelope in her pocket burn. She needed to be thoughtful in this; lives depended on it, on her. Bathilda had strict orders to burn it to ashes if she suspected this was not Petunia Dursley herself or if there was even a hint that she was under any outside influence, she would even eat the ashes if that meant keeping the Potters safe.

Lily Potter had described her sister in painstaking detail, and to less degree, her brother-in-law, she had mentioned the baby but she didn't have much to go by. They matched their descriptions perfectly but it was not enough.

"Who was the first wizard you ever met?" asked the old woman.

Petunia's first instinct was to answer that it had been her, _gag, brother-in-law _because the memory of they small boy with terrible hygiene had not been acknowledged by her sister in years, and even longer by Petunia.

"Severus Snape"

"What is Lily's favourite muggle book?"

"How am I supposed to know? She reads everything!" Petunia gasped in horror when she heard her own words leave her mouth but the answer seemed to satisfy the old woman.

"What is your favourite colour?" Bathilda had thought it was a rather silly and not actually helpful question but Lily thought otherwise.

Petunia was confused at first, why would Lily ask such a dumb question? While she didn't have the girl –because Petunia still thought of Lily as a girl, a stupid girl who didn't know what she was getting herself into- in a high regard, she had always thought that she was at least academically smart, not that she would ever say it out loud. So maybe she had a reason to ask this seemingly common question, the girl had always thought a little too out of the box.

"Green"

Bathilda opened the door completely to allow them entrance but they weren't interested. She extended her hand with the envelope in it. Petunia took it and opened immediately, there were only four words scribbled in a small, uneven writing.

_Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow_

"That is not an address, how are we supposed to find it?" Petunia inquired at the same time that she folded the piece of paper and tried to store it in her purse but the old woman grabbed her hand tightly and snatched the paper. Petunia wanted to protest but the sight of the now burning paper quieted her.

"Return to the town, the signs will surely guide you now that you can see them." She didn't appeared to have anything else to say so the Dursleys left.

Just as the old lady had predicted, signs that Vernon was _sure _hadn't been there before, constantly pointed them to the 'Potter Cottage' as if it was a wide known tourist attraction. They parked in front of it.

Knowing that her sister's husband –that was better than the other term- was a pretentious bastard, she had expected to see at least a small manor or a humungous house. Instead there was a decent sized cottage that didn't seem luxurious but comfortable. She was not pleasantly surprised. Actually she was pissed. How dared she? How dared she pretend to be normal? To be nothing more than a town wife, a common housewife who… Petunia stopped death on her tracks.

This was not what she had come for.

She was a woman on a mission and she had goals to accomplish. It was already getting dark and she definitely didn't want to spend the night with her sister; it was a step a little too far, a little too soon.

The Dursleys descended the car and together they marched to the Potter Cottage. This time, they had the chance to ring the bell even if the door had been opened too quickly for their taste.

It was not Lily as Petunia had been expecting but her equally annoying husband.

"Quickly, get inside." He all but shoved them inside the house and closed the door with more than just regular locks.

He breathed a sight of relief and turned to them. His previous expression changed drastically to a huge grin.

"Petunia! Long time no see! And you brought everyone! Lily said you would come but this is great! Is that Dudley? He is huge! Come, he can play with Harry while we talk." To Petunia, James Potter sounded just as annoying as always but to anyone who actually knew him, James' voice was a little too cheerful, a little too smooth and a little too smiley. He led them to the sitting room.

"Where is Lily? I came to talk to her." Petunia stated. She wouldn't be able to stand his presence for much longer.

"She'll be here soon, she is just dressing Harry. You know how easily kids get dirty, and she takes every opportunity to change his clothes. She must have bought the whole baby section." Lied James.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water, tea, butt… uh… beer?" he continued, entering the kitchen.

"Tea would be fine thank you, but could you do it um… _manually_?" Petunia followed.

"Of course, Lily mentioned your… er… _allergy_."

She wasn't planning on taking a drop.

"Can I look for her?" Petunia insisted.

"She won't be long." Retorted James. He had always been a master of conning and smooth talking, he could convince two muggles that everything was all right, he had convinced himself after all.

They waited for the tea in silence and just when Petunia was about to lose it, Lily came into the room.

"Petunia! I've missed you so much!" Apparently, twelve years of not getting along were not an issue for her. The red head embraced her older sister and in Petunia's defence, she was only rigid for four seconds of the five-second hug.

"I need to talk to you Lily." Said the blonde "Alone" she continued, ready to glare at her sister's husband but he had already vanished from the kitchen.

"We are alone" The red head confirmed.

Petunia wasted no time searching for a way to begin. She had planned this.

"Lily, a month ago, I saw a headline about a gang that was murdering people, I didn't gave it much thought at the time, but I have seen more headlines like that one. They have come up more and more often, I know. I recognize the signs. They were all murdered in the same way, apparently a heart attack or gas inhaling, the police think it is some kind of drug but I know. The families are always the same; they have a son or daughter, a nice or nephew that goes to boarding school, that is _gifted. _I know I said I didn't need your protection when you offered and I didn't come here today to ask for it because I still think that not acknowledging you can keep me safe, but it is not enough. I couldn't risk anybody linking me to you but the thing is they already have." Lily stopped her at this.

"Have they attacked you? Threatened you?" Her hand went to her pocket and Petunia knew what she was looking for.

"No, I don't think I would come out alive if they did, do you?" But it was apparently a rhetorical question because Petunia continued. "I have come here today because it is not only me anymore, I have Vernon and Dudley now and I know I can't ask for your protection for myself or Vernon but Dudley can't get dragged into this." Petunia stopped to give Lily time to respond or maybe just to get a breath but Lily took advantage of it anyway.

"I'll give you the best protection I can, all of you, you, Dudley and Vernon. You are all family." Lily felt so very relieved, as if twelve years of loneliness had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow. We need to make some arrangements, but it shouldn't matter. I'll be the Keeper, James could do the charm, no Sirius would be better. We can't tell Dumbledore…" She trailed off, the outline of a plan already in mind.

Petunia recognized the name.

"Dumbledore? Your old Headmaster? What does he have to do with all this?" questioned Petunia.

"He is not only a Headmaster, he is the most powerful wizard alive and he is leading the war against Voldemort." Replied Lily automatically.

"Why? Didn't you have a Ministry or some kind of government? Why is a Headmaster orchestrating a war? That is wrong in so many levels" Petunia couldn't understand, Lily attributed it to being a muggle.

"And if he is so great and powerful, why can't he know? Couldn't he help?" Continued Petunia. Lily started to panic, the conversation was going into dangerous territory, she couldn't tell her sister that they weren't under any circumstances allowed to leave the house. Her husband and best friend would not be easy to convince but she was sure she could do it because lockdown was driving James crazy and Sirius would do anything to make them happy. They would go, perform the Fidelius with James as the lookout, Sirius as the caster and herself as the Secret Keeper, and return in record time. Nobody else needed to know. But everything would go to waste if her sister found out she was at the top of Voldemort's hit list, she would run and go back to pretending Lily didn't exist.

Fortunately, she was saved from answering by James entering the kitchen.

"Lily can you give me some sweets? I swear they're not for me." He said.

"Don't give them too many" She reached for them. "Actually, _I'll_ give them to the kids personally. Last time you gave sweets to Harry, he ended up with a two day long sugar high." She motioned for Petunia to follow and she did even if she was worried by the lack of answers.

In the sitting room, Dudley and Harry were playing with Harry's construction blocks while Vernon was supervising them. He wasn't doing a very good job of it. Dudley kept destroying Harry's towers but contrary to common sense, Harry laughed at this. He found Dudley's impersonation of Godzilla quite funny. Lily gave James a look and he shrugged.

"Who wants sweets?" Asked Lily in that voice people use when addressing babies. The kids ran up to her, the blocks quickly forgotten. They were arguing to be first.

"Calm down, there's enough for both of you." Lily extended the bag, but she was almost rocked off her feet by a shake of the floor.

"Earthquake!" Screamed Petunia snatching Dudley and covering his head

"What was that?" Asked Vernon from the floor, he hadn't been as quick as the others.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! Petunia, go with her! I'll hold him off." He ran to the entrance, wand in hand.

Lily, who had also lifted Harry in the first shake, grabbed Petunia by the wrist and pulled her upstairs. They got to the nursery and closed the door.

"Where are we going?! Vernon is still downstairs!" Petunia shrieked, she didn't know what was happening but the house appeared to be under attack. Loud crashes and mild explosions could be heard and lights flashing could be seen from underneath the nursery's door. Dudley was screaming bloody murder. Lily Silenced him.

_Broom, _Lily thought. She couldn't Apparate, not with the Fidelius in place; the floo had been disconnected for it was easily tracked. She needed a broom. But all three of James and her own were downstairs. She peeked to the window to look at the tree; she could climb it down even with Harry but Petunia wouldn't be able.

_Alarm!, _was her next thought. She new Dumbledore had installed one in the house but they didn't know how it worked so The Marauders had installed a panic button in every room in case of emergency. It had been Remus idea and while they hadn't trusted him completely, they couldn't deny it was a good idea. Lily placed Harry in his crib.

"We are going to die!" Petunia hugged Dudley tighter.

She crawled under the crib were the panic button was located, hidden enough not to be touched accidentally but not exactly easy access. Now, Lily would have preferred it to be just beside the lights switch.

"What are you doing?! We need to get out of here! Now!" Petunia had started to breath in sharp uneven breaths. Lily recognized the first signs of shock.

She stretched her arm a little more, her fingers grasping the button.

"Take deeps breaths Petunia, you can't go into shock, you need to be strong, for Dudley." Said Lily from under the crib and it calmed Petunia a little.

Finally she was able to push the button.

She was going to say _'Help is on the way'_ but a second shake, made the bedside lamp fall and hit her head knocking her unconscious.

"LILY!" She placed Dudley aside and dropped beside her sister.

Petunia screamed in pure terror when the door opened with a small explosion. She got up as quickly as she fell having miraculously missed all the falling debris. She was faced with what could only be described as a snake-man. His features were disfigured and wrong, only one emotion clear in his red eyes; hate.

Petunia had ended up standing right in front of Harry's crib. She glanced at him, the little boy looked scared but he was not crying; his green eyes were clear.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."

People say that when you are face with death you see your whole life flashes in front of your eyes. For Petunia this was true.

She saw herself as a small girl, playing with her toys in a pink bedroom all of her own. She saw herself in pink pyjamas and a pink coat sat in a white hospital chair clutching a stuffed animal to her side. She saw green eyes looking at her. She saw green baby food staining her new yellow dress. She saw green doodles covering the walls of her living room. She saw herself and the green-eyed baby playing in _their_ bedroom. She saw the green-eyed girl grow. She saw her leave. She saw herself in white. She saw herself in a white house that looked pink on the outside. She saw the green girl return, now a woman. She saw her marry and she saw a green-eyed baby again. She saw green, so much green.

Not even a second had passed.

"No, please no, take me, **kill me instead**-"

The words flew from her mouth, she was not surprised; she knew what the man wanted but she wouldn't give it to him, she _couldn't_.

"Not them! Please … have mercy … have mercy…"

She pleaded even when she knew it was worthless because it was human nature to plead when hope is gone. She hoped Lily would take good care of Dudley.

The last thing Petunia Dursley née Evans saw before dying was green.

* * *

**(1)Quote taken directly from HP&TPS**  
**There were other quotes taken and modified to fit the plot.**

**It's my first try at a Dark!AU so you'll have to be patient**

**Review please :)**


	2. Red

**Because I could not NOT update on halloween.**

**Fun fact: Green is the most restful colour; it symbolizes the master healer and the life force. So once again Queen Rowling aces it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Red

Red is a beautiful colour. It's the colour of lollipops and strawberries, the colour of passion and courage. But it's also the colour of anger and rage, of fire and war.

On November 7 1981, the Weasleys knew the meaning of red.

It was a night just as any other in the Burrow. The twins were running around and making a mess, Molly was trying to silence them with the promise of severe punishments; the two eldest kids playing hide and seek, his older brother enjoying a bedtime stories book, his little brother trying to convince his father into giving him another sweet, and a baby girl sleeping peacefully in her crib undisturbed thanks to three layers of Silencio charms.

"Arthur! If you give that kid one more sweet I swear I'll-"

"Mom, are having guests?" interrupted Percy

"No honey, why would we-"

"Then who are those people?" He pointed to the window beside him.

Black figures were marching towards the Borrow, spreading around the property.

Molly felt the blood abandoning her face.

"No. No, no, no, no. It's supposed to be over!" She turned to her husband.

"Kids to the floo. Now! Aunt Muriel's house!" None of the kids protested, scared by their parents' reactions.

Molly ran upstairs to get Ginny and Arthur started murmuring something while twisting his wand.

"It's not working!" Screamed Bill.

Arthur cursed.

"Shoes on and back door everybody!" Only the twins scrambled for their missing shoes.

Molly descended the stairs, now a baby in her arms.

"We'll have to run to the hills, there're anti-apparition wards everywhere." He said to Molly. "Kids, listen to me. You'll have to run as fast as you can to the hill and don't stop. Whatever you see or hear, keep running." He grabbed Ron's hand. "Bill, Charlie, keep and eye on Percy and the twins." Both boys nodded solemnly.

Arthur opened the door.

They ran.

They ran as fast as they could with Arthur at the top, the kids in the middle, and Molly and Ginny at the back. Just in time because the house lit up on fire.

The Death Eaters spotted them.

Spells and curses were flying within a second. Arthur and Molly raised the strongest shields they could.

But it wasn't enough.

Arthur let go of Ron's hand to avoid getting them hit with a curse. Bill, Charlie and the twins reached the hills. Molly grabbed Ron with her wand hand. Arthur pulled Percy but got hit just as they reached the hills. 'Dad!' cried five voices. Molly tripped.

Ron Weasley was a year and seven months old, and even since that short age, he knew. He knew he had to protect his little sister and his mother. And so he did.

He threw himself in front of the threatening light that was coming directly to them. He heard an explosion not to far from his position and he saw red. Then, Ron Weasley saw no more.

Red is also the colour of Lily Potter's hair.

Normally this would give Harry an advantage, it was hard to hide with such an outstanding hair, but today was not a normal day. It wasn't just training, it was testing, and Lily had Disillusioned herself. Again, normally that wouldn't present such a challenge but today, Harry was up against two extremely creative opponents on his own. He hated been on his own, they never trained like this but as his mom said, _Prepare for the worst and hope for the best. _But Harry seriously hoped there would never be any circumstance where he would have to fight alone, after all he had always had Dudley by his side.

From the very first time Harry had began his training, Dudley had been there. At first it was painful for both of them because he had to sit at the sidelines while James taught Harry everything he knew, it had hurt James too because it felt like he was playing favourites. But then Lily had come with the perfect solution.

Dudley began his 'studies' then.

Said studies consisted on everything magical a muggle could learn. Herbology, Potions –of course only the theory-, Spell creation, Magical theory, Care of magical creatures, Astronomy, Ancient runes, Arithmancy, etc. And most importantly what the Potters had named Survival 101. Dudley knew probably more ways to kill than a trained ninja and could find something to eat just about anywhere. There were also the lessons that Harry and Dudley took together; Knowing Your Enemy. It had started off as a joke, James telling them about Death Eaters and describing in excruciating detail the face of Igor Karkaroff as some kind of horror bedtime story, but again, it was Lily who saw the potential in it. The class had evolved with the years, but it was essentially learning everything about every pureblood family that ever existed: their defining traits, their history, their alliances, their strengths, their weaknesses, their way of thinking and learning a way to bring them down. James liked to think it was a cooler version of 'Heir Training' as his parents had called the slightly similar lessons.

Nearly twelve years had passed since the Dursleys had visited the Potters. Much had changed in the world, too much.

Harry though he had been doing great until he felt the twig if a leave under his right foot. _Oh no._ He felt the stunner before he saw it. He dodged to the ground, coming up in his duelling crouch and a stone on his hand. He threw it with great accuracy and threw his own magical attack but James was faster. He had caught the stone and ducked the stunner. Not even half a second latter they were fighting –because that could not be called duelling- ruthlessly. If someone had been caught in the crossfire they probably wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Both spells and stones were being thrown equally, Harry threw a branch once and James hit Harry square in the forehead with a snail. It might have ended up in a draw had Lily not stopped it by stunning Harry.

"Sorry honey, you forgot about the second attacker again." She reanimated her son and helped him up. She started brushing the dirt and leaves off his hair. He sighted.

"Please, please just one! It'll even help with the whole stealth thing!" Harry pleaded.

"Sorry son, you know the deal." James ruffed his hair reminding him that even if he had had a growth spur, he was still little.

"Please just once."

"Nope, Animagus training is a reward and today you didn't earned it." James looked like he was going to say something else but his face froze and he fell forwards.

"Does this means I won?" asked the blond teenager from the branches of a tall tree.

Harry doubled over in laughter while Lily fought a smile.

"You can have an extra serving of strawberries if you want." Conceded Lily while she 'Ennervated' her husband.

"Awesome" The tall and broad teenager climbed down.

"No fair! You weren't supposed to team up!" Complained a reanimated James.

"We didn't team up. I simply decided not to attack Harry when I had the chance." The blond winked at Harry, who smirked at his father.

"Because that's totally not cheating."

A little creature appeared beside them.

"Have Masters and Mistress finished morning training?" asked the pointy-eared creature.

"Yes " Smiled Lily.

"Perfect! Dinky has breakfast ready!" The house elf was pleased with herself for having arrived at the perfect time, not that this hadn't been the case forever.

They followed the elf through the training gardens and into the house.

The sun rose on the same immaculate front gardens and lit up the plaque on the Potters' front gate; it crept into their hall and living room, which was nothing like it had been on the night when the Potters arrived. Photographs weren't displayed, never safes of been hit by a Quaffle with three men living in here; Lily Potter had opted for albums. The various coffee tables were as bare as they had been twelve years ago when there had only been Dinky to take care of the Manor.

Fortunately for Dinky, twelve years ago, six elves appeared into the Manor feeling their Masters in need of their help.

Lonny the hose-elf had been baking. He had been a Potter elf once, the envy of all, his whole family had had the honour to serve the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, but he had only enjoyed two years of servitude before the Young Master freed them all. It hadn't been dishonourable, quite the contrary. Young Master had freed them after loosing Master and Mistress, he had said he couldn't keep every property and that he preferred freeing them rather than give them away. Such a loyal Master was highly regarded so obviously, no elf had wanted to part. In the end, they had reached an understanding. The elves were free to work anywhere they pleased but they could –and would- return as soon as their Master needed it.

When Lonny felt the distinctive pull, he cleaned his workstation and left his apron in his chair. He disappeared away without a word to his boss for he was not his Master.

John McCall never noticed the absence of the house elf and when his wife pointed out the uneven number of little workers, he would simply shrug; the house elf had probably died.

He would never realize that his house-elf had disappeared on the same date that was printed in the main article of the Daily Prophet.

_6 November 1981_

_THE DARK LORD GONE! WIZARDING WORLD FREED!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Halloween night has always been a time for fear but now it has turn into a time for joy, for celebration. The Dark Lord has been defeated! Halloween night, 1981 will be forever remembered as the day You-Know-Who chose the wrong target. The causes are still unclear but the fact remains, the Dark Lord is gone. He found his end at the Potter Cottage, in Godric's Hollow where the Potters had been in hiding. The house was completely destroyed by an explosion but no bodies were found at the scene. Aurors have been investigating the area and they have found two tombs that had been confirmed to be muggles, but nothing else. "There are obviously residues of dark magic and also some very powerful and ancient magic but nothing is strong enough to give us a clear idea of what happened, we don't know if it was intended or an accident. The only sure thing is the nobody, not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, could have survived that explosion." Says Auror Scrimgeour. It is entirely possible that the Potters perished at the side of their tormenter, but there is still a chance that they weren't in the house at the time, if the explosion was a trap for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; the Potters might still be alive. "The tombs are fresh, not a week old, we don't know who these people are, why they're buried here or who buried them, but they are definitely not the Potters in disguise." Continues the Auror, effectively dismissing the rumours that the found tombs were the Potters'. Several search parties had been organized, this reporter herself has joined quite a few, but there hasn't even been a sight of them. Neither James nor Lily Potter had any other family apart from each other and their fifteen months old baby. It is suspicious that the closest thing to family they had –their friends- have managed to disappear as well from the face of the Earth; Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are being search for questioning. Well one thing is sure though, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by the Potters and we can only hope that our saviours are in peace, wherever they might be._

In contrast, Lydia Grace noticed right away when her house-elf disappeared. Swoony left all her gardening tools organized in a cardboard box with only a quick note to her former boss: _Swoony loves Miss Lydia and thanks her profusely for letting Swoony work at her flower store but Swoony is needed elsewhere._

However, she was too preoccupied with the headlines of the Daily Prophet to ponder in the causes of the elf's renouncement.

_8 November 1981_

_DARK MARK RESOURFACES: DEATH EATERS ARE NOT GIVING UP_

_The Dark Mark was found again; this time the victim was the known muggle-supporter, Weasley family. They managed to escape the attack, but unfortunately, little Ron Weasley, sixth son of seven, perished in the attack…_

…_No Death Eaters were caught… The Ministry is trying to round up every Death Eater but many are still on the loose…_

_10 November 1981_

_DARK MARK FOUND AGAIN_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom were found unconscious by the Aurors after receiving a distress alert. While the Dark Mark hovered over their residence, there were no victims; the Auror couple were rescued alive and their fifteen months old son was found, unharmed, hidden in a closet… _

…_No Death Eaters were caught, as they appeared to have fled before the Aurors arrived… …waiting for the couple to regain conscious for questioning… Pettigrew, Black, Lupin… wanted… _

_12 November 1981_

_DEATH EATERS SUSPECTED FOR MUGGLE DEATHS_

_Several muggles have been found death in the last 72 hours… Unforgivable curse has been confirmed to be the cause of death… _

_13 November 1981_

_IS THE WAR REALLY OVER?_

_No less than five attacks have taken place in the last seven days, starting with the Weasleys, then the Longbottoms…, half-blood and muggle families… _

…_on Black Special Alert…_

_15 November 1981_

_DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN, MUGGLES CALL THEM TERRORISTS_

_Muggle school, Western High, was attacked yesterday… _

16 November 1981

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC DECLARES AMBER ALERT

17 November 1981

RED ALERT: PANIC SETTLES, DIAGON ALLEY ATTACKED

20 November 1981

THE WAR CONTINUES: VOLDEMORT SIGHTED

…nowhere is safe…

* * *

**Everything will be explained within time, patience is a virtue.**

**BTW, I'm not british but Wikipedia helped me with the alert codes. Special Black means alert, Amber kinda means transition to war, and red means imminent attack or war. I know this codes were created in 2006 but just roll with me**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
